Scaffold and shoring systems can basically be broken into systems where individual upright members are connectable by means of appropriate bracing members which are easily attached to connectors secured on the upright members or to a system where a pair of upright members are connected to form a frame and frames are connected one to the other by means of releasable bracing.
More recently, some shoring systems have used ledger frames in the form of rectangular frames which can be releasably connected between two adjacent uprights. The uprights have a suitable quick connect arrangement for connecting with the ledger frames. These upright members typically have permanent node members which are part of the exterior of the upright members.
For construction projects, it is often necessary to use shoring frames to provide support for a concrete floor or wall which is being poured above the shoring system. During the initial pouring of the concrete, and for a short time thereafter, the shoring system will have high loads and the need for bracing members or ledger frames between the uprights is required. Once the concrete starts to cure, less support is required and basically the ledger frames or bracing between the uprights can be removed. These ledger frames can be used for uprights associated with pouring of the next floor of the building or may be removed, merely to provide better access to the floor for plumbing, electrical and other workers. As can be appreciated, material can be located on these floors and a substantial amount of work can be completed once the ledger frames are removed. The posts render in place awaiting a further curing of the concrete. For this reason, it is often desirable to use a ledger based system to provide better access. In a shoring system which uses shoring frames, it is possible to remove the bracing between frames, however, the actual horizontal members between the uprights of the frame, remain in place. This reduces the access and may result in some interference in locating of equipment. In addition, shoring frame systems are marginally more difficult to remove.
The present invention provides a simple arrangement for providing a shoring post with a series of nodes for connecting with ledger frames.